Princess Father
by mafercita
Summary: Ok, so the secret is out? They've been to the moon, and who are the four guys taht are back?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Note: this story happens after the Scouts managed peace a few years before the creation of Crystal Tokyo. In the Series they never gave a name Princess Serena's father so I'm inventing one. Some details might change because of two reasons. 1) I saw the Spanish version of Sailor Moon and 2) I saw it when I was about seven ( about seven years ago) so I don't remember every single detail of the story. If I make a mistake feel free to correct me.

Note2: Serena and all the Scouts are going to the school Hotaru's father owned. Serena, Mina, and Ami where in the same section and Raye, Lita and Michiru are in another section and it's their senior's year. Hotaru is a junior and Darien and Haruka both assists collage with Andrew.

**When someone is talking**

a dream

Prologue

A small, blonde girl walked through the halls of a palace very early in the morning. She began trotting down the hall when she heard voices coming from the turning point. She stopped when she heard her mother's voice **¨Please be careful love, our daughter needs you¨** the little girl heard her mother say. **¨I know¨** said a masculine voice. When the little toddler gathered enough courage to spy she saw her mother with her arms wrapped around a man of whom she couldn't see his face, but then he turned and walked away. She tried to run after him shouting Papa, Papa but her mother held her back. **¨No, my princess you have to be strong¨**. She heard her mother tell her so she just stood there sobbing in her mother's lap.

A 18 year old Serena Tsukino woke up and jumped upright and gasped for air. She was covered in cold sweat and her blonde hair was plastered to her bare shoulders. ¨Not Again¨ Serena said and swept the sweat away with her hand. ¨What happened Serena?¨ asked her cat Luna. ¨Nothing¨ answered the blonde and stood up. ¨Another nightmare?¨ the cat asked. ¨None of your business¨ the girl answered and gulped down her glass of water. ¨You know your dreams might be predictions or…¨ the cat began but was cut off ¨ or memories I know Luna, now let me sleep, we can talk in the morning¨ the girl said and went into her bed. The second her head touched her pillow she was sound asleep. Another dream enveloped just then:

A ten year old, blonde girl was sitting in a bench in the hall that led to her father's rose garden. She never went in there because just didn't like the feeling of emptiness it caused her not to be able to spend time wit him. So she just sat quietly reading and history book while stealing glances at the garden's crystal door.**¨ princess** (came a voice from behind her) **are you reading your lessons?¨** The voice asked. **¨ Yes mother¨** the girl answered without turning to face at her mother. ¨**Why aren't you at the library like you should?¨** asked the older woman. **¨ I don't like it there, is to enclosed**¨ 

The girl answered**.¨ Ok as long as you finish your lessons¨** said the other woman as she sat down in the bench next to her daughter**.¨ I was wondering, if you could tell me the tale about your wedding, Mother?¨** the girl asked turning to her mother with hopeful eyes.¨ **Princess¨** the mother began but was cut off by her daughter saying¨ **Its just there are no accurate descriptions anywhere in the Palace and well I miss Daddy**¨ the girl finished And lowered her head to try to hide the tears forming in her eyes. ¨**Well if you really want to know:…¨** but then the buzzing of the alarm clock woke the 18 year old Serena.

Note 3: that is just the Prologue of my story the next chapter title is unwanted Questions

I hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter One: Unwanted questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for the reviews

**When someone is talking**

Here comes Chapter One:

Unwanted Questions

**¨I'm late¨** the girl said after her shower as she got into her uniform. **¨you are not¨** said her cat Luna (obviously the girl is Serena so her cat speaks)¨**Yes I am¨** Serena said trying to put her hair in her usual odangos. **¨Not for school anyhow¨** said the cat. **¨What was that?¨** Serena asked looking for one last bobby pin to hold her hair in place ¨**You are avoiding the matter of your dreams¨** the cat stated. **¨Probably**¨ was all Luna heard as Serena grabbed her back pack and ran downstairs**. ¨Morning Serena¨** said Ikuko as a greeting to her daughter. **¨Morning Mom, Dad, Sammy¨** the girl answered as she ran to the door. ¨ **Bye got to go¨** said the girl as she shot the door closed. **Sometimes I swear she has a boyfriend¨** her father said as he returned to read his paper. **¨Mmmmm¨** Sammy said before running upstairs not wanting to be late.

Serena ran vicously to make it in time to where she met Darien every morning, but since she wasn't paying attention to her way she bumped into someone pretty tall. **¨I'm so sorry I wasn't looking ¨** she said and looked up to find herself immerse in the two midnight blue orbs staring at her. ¨**Meatball head¨** the guy said. **¨Darien¨** she breathed and threw her arms around his neck. **¨Morning to you too Sere¨** answered Darien wrapping his arms around her small waist. **¨Morning**¨ said the girl into his shoulder as they just held each other for about five minutes until he spoke**¨ The girls are waiting for you¨ **he said as he noticed the worried look on his girlfriend's face. ¨** Yeah ¨** the girl answered. ¨**Go or you'll be late for school¨ **he said (guess what Luna was right Serena was never late for school she was late to her daily early meeting with Darien) and then he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.¨ **Ok¨** she said and kissed his lips lightly before letting go of his neck. **¨Bye¨** she mouthed and turned around and left.

After reaching the school gate she was brought into conversation with none other than Molly. She had been transferred a few months after her. When Hotaru crept slowly behind her and pinched her sides. ¨**What the¨** Serena began but was cut off when she heard Hotaru's voice. ¨**Please finish that sentence¨ ¨Hotaru please don't scare me like that**¨ said and turned to hug her friend. (A.N. Ok so Hotaru wants Serena to finish her sentence because Setsuna was the principal of the school. So if she cursed she would of received detention and Hotaru loved to force Serena to pull rank on Setsuna as princess when she cuoldn't stay for detention.) **¨ When are you going to bring you know who to our study sessions at the temple?**¨ Hotaru asked even though she noticed the shocked expression. ¨ **Study sessions with a younger girl?¨** Molly asked. ¨**it's a diversified group¨** Hotaru answered. **¨Well there are two you know who's 1) She is at school herself and yes she still asks if you are her friend¨ Serena said looking at Hotaru's questioning eyes.¨2) , the other one, he used to go, but one day Amy and Rei threw us both out because they were jealous.¨** answered Serena and the added. **¨ Plus , we would have to live up to Haruka and Michiru if I were to invite him¨** Serena said. ¨**You and Darien kissing, Yuck¨** Hotaru said**. ¨you asked**¨ Serena answered at the younger girl.

**¨Come Serena or we'll be late¨** Molly said as she dragged Serena away from Hotaru. When they where far enough Molly halted and asked**. ¨What was all that about? Your boyfriend going over to your study sessions, since when don't you tell me this things, I thought we were friend but if you think back we haven't even have a decent chat in three years!** Molly finally snapped at her. **¨ Look Molly it's not easy, I can't tell you just now, meet me at te arcade at three¨** Serena said feeling guilty fro keeping secrets from Molly. ¨**What arcade?¨** Molly asked. **¨crown arcade**¨ Serena responded as they both made their way to their first class.

At recess time Serena managed to get rid of Molly to meet with the Scouts. After she explained the situation to the Scouts Rei was the fist one to speak. ¨**We lost our friends because our friendship would of never have bared the truth¨** ¨**If you believe that your friendship with Molly , will overcome that fact, even with what happened with Nephrite, go ahead and tell her¨ **Lita said as all the girls nodded. **¨You'll be lucky if she doesn't freaks**¨ said Rei. ¨**Andrew didn't** ¨Serena snapped already tired of Rei's attitude towards her. **And he treats us the same as always¨** Serena added. ¨**Andrew knows?** ¨ Ami asked. **¨Yes¨** answered Mina. **¨You told him?¨** asked Michiru with a hint of surprise in her voice. **¨ it wasn't Mina, it was Darien¨** Serena said. **¨When? ¨**asked Hotaru. **¨A while ago, he asked for my Mother's permition and since she always believed he was so great since he putted up to me, she allowed him to tell Andrew and Elli¨** Serena said as the bell rang and all the girls head back to their respective classes.

Sorry it took me almost two weeks to update but its final tests week so I have to help my sister study and I don't have that much of a time to write. Please review.

Thanks to those that reviewed the Prologue.

The next chapter is called: So the truth comes out……


	3. Chapter Two: So the truth comes out

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update but finals are finally over, Family issues are all over me, and besides my internet was ruined and I couldn't upload the new chapter until now.

**When someone is talking**

Here comes Chapter Two

So the truth comes out…

When school ended Serena was waiting for Darien to pick her up when Molly approached her. ¨**Walk Together?¨** Molly asked. ¨**No, I have something to do before meeting with you¨** Serena said as politely as she could muster. **¨So what time shall we meet?¨** Molly asked a bit disappointed. **¨ Wait in the door of the arcade at 3, Got it?¨** Serena said as Darien's red car stooped in front of them. ¨ **Got to go Molly¨** Serena said as she jumped happily into Darien's car. ¨**Bye¨ **said Molly and began walking to the park t wait for half an hour.

**¨Hi Princess**¨ Darien greeted his beautiful girlfriend as after starting the engine. ¨**Hey love¨** Serena responded. ¨ **what is it that's bothering you my princess?¨ **Darien asked concerned about his girlfriend's face. ¨**May I tell Molly the truth?¨** she asked quietly. ¨**About what?¨** Darien asked but realization hitted him before she was able to respond. **¨About that**¨ he said quietly. ¨ **You got to tell Andrew.¨** She stated quietly. **¨ If it makes you happy¨** Darien answered and kissed the top of her head.. Then the car stopped in a red light so Darien kissed her full on the lips. So the car stopped a lot and the usual 5 minute ride became a 20 minute journey. So at ten to three Serena and Darien walked into the arcade. ¨**Finally you guys¨** Hotaru squealed. **´¨ Usual?¨** asked Andrew from the counter. ¨Thanks Drew¨ Darien said as he sat in next to his princess.

¨**So do I get a vote in the matter of telling this girl, Molly?¨** Haruka asked with her arms wrapped around Michiru. **¨O f course you do, Haruka, You get to give your opinion as everyone else, but I m telling her either way.¨** Serena stated simply as she wrapped her arms around Darien. **¨ups she is about to get here, better go meet her¨** Serena said and jumped upright and ran to the door of the arcade. She went out and waited for about three minutes before catching a glimpse of Molly. ¨**You ready?¨** Serena asked her. **¨Yes¨** Molly replied trying to conceal the excitement in her voice**. ¨ You have to promise me that you will treat me the same way as you do now¨** Serena said. ¨**I swear¨** Molly replied and opened the door for Serena to enter. Molly recognized Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina sitting in a booth with three other girls and one guy. Serena approached the booth and dragged Molly along. ¨**Molly , I believe you alredy know Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita.¨** Serena said and signaled her four friends. ¨**Hey Molly¨** The girls said**. ¨Hey girls¨** Molly answered. ¨**These are Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru.¨** Serena said and signaled her three other friends. ¨**Hi Molly¨** said Hotaru and Michiru at the same time but Haruka only turned her head. **¨Don´t feel bad, it just takes a while for Haruka's brain to process new information.¨** Serena said glaring at her blonde friend**. ¨Hey¨** Haruka snapped back and glared at the princess. **¨And this is Darien¨** Serena said pointing at her boyfriend. ¨**The jerk?¨** Molly asked. **¨Gee it's good to know she still calls me like that.¨ **Darien said Glarig at Serena. ¨**I am so sorry but I kinda forgot to mention the you were my boyfriend¨** Serena said walking over to Darien. ¨**Gee you forget that**?¨ Darien asked with pretend anger. ¨**Ohh, Come on , you know I would never forget something like that, my prince and beside you still call me meatball head from time to time¨** She whispered in his ear. ¨**Your odangos My love are something I have always loved about you.¨** He replied gently playing with one strand of hair of one of her piggy tails. Serena giggled and kissed his cheek causing him to turn ten shades of red. **¨ Sorry, but that´s how she called you the last time we had a decent chat and that was about four years ago, then all I heard was about her boyfriend and I wasn't aware it was you.¨ **Molly explained. ¨**Well, I've heard a lot about you, So nice to meet you.¨ **Darien said and stood up shacking hands with Molly. ¨ **Yeah nice to meet you all¨** Molly said. **¨What was it that you were going to tell me Serena?** ¨Molly asked. ¨**Yea getting there¨** Serena said and called Andrew. **¨Drew could we use the back room for a little while?¨ **Serena asked. ¨**Eli and me too right?¨** Andrew asked. ¨**of course¨** Serena replied**. ¨Luna and Artemis are waiting for you there.¨ **Andrew said. ¨**You are great¨**

Serena said and pull her friends towards the door to the back room and locked the door after all her friends were in there. **¨Elizabeth, Andrew and molly I think you should sit.¨** Serena said gently. ¨**Now for you Molly the most shocking part and for yuot two the one you' ve been expecting since Darien told you about this secret.¨** Serena stated simply and turned to Hotaru. ¨**Why me?¨** Hotaru asked her friends. ¨**Because you are the youngest one and noone here cares how you feel¨** Haruka stated simply. ¨**That is not true Hotaru but please do it¨** Serena pleaded. ¨**yeah sure, remember Haruka I'm the one that can destroy a planet to my liking and Uranus is in the top of my list.¨**Hotaru said so only Haruka would hear but Serena overheard and scolded Hotarui by saying out loud ¨ **Don't threaten Haruka like that Hotaru and please do what I asked you to**.¨ So Hotaru stoped arguing walked to the middle of the room and transformed into Sailor Saturn, then haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus and Michiru into Sailor Neptune. ¨**this are the outer scouts and now the inners, Lita.¨** Serena said. So lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter, Mina into Sailor Venus, Raye into Sailor Mars and Ami into Sailor mercury. **¨Darien Please¨** Serena said with pleading eyes. **¨You have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world¨** He said gently and a rose appearead out of thin air and suddenly Tuxedo mask was standing there with two roses in his gloved hand. ¨**Ladies¨** He said and handed a rose to Eli and Molly. Serena walked up to him and nudge hs ribs and he turned to look at her while pointing a finger towards her and saying ¨**You missy have no right to**¨But was cut off when Serena wrapped her hand in his finger and said¨**Don't you go pointing at m**e¨ and the transforming into sailor moon. Eli's and andrew's jaw was dropped to the floor, and Molly held her breath. **¨You are Sailor Moon?¨** She asked.

Finally another chapter. Sorry it took so long but family can take a lot out of you. And mine happened to need a sitter for my baby cousin for the psat weeks so no time to type anything up.Please read and review.

Next chapter: Royal Surprises


	4. Chapter Three: Royal Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for the reviews. I am so sorry, but am back in school with little to no time to write. I will try to update sooner but I make no promises. Note: Eli or Elizabeth will be called from now on Lizzie. And whe transformed into prince and princess Serena and Darien are going to be called Serenity and Endymion.

**When someone is talking**

Here is chapter three.

Royal Surprises

**¨Yes I am¨** Serena said.¨**I wish surprises ended there but they don't¨** Serena said mysteriously and nudge Tuxedo Mask. **¨Why should I go first?**¨ but his mistake was to turn around and stare into Sailor Moon pleading eyes. **¨I stick to what I say you have the most beautiful pleading eyes **¨ and out of nowhere a yellow rose appeared in his hand and his cape swirled around him turning his tux into an armor. All the Sailors Scouts bowed their heads showing respect towards their future king. A shiny crescent moon appeared in Serena's forehead and her scout uniform turned into princess Serenity's white gown and her tiara turned silver. After the blinding white light stopped concealing the princess all the Scouts knelt in one knee showing due respect towards their friend, leader, and future queen.

**¨ Prince Endymion¨** Serenity addressed her boyfriend with a short nod. ¨ **Princess Serenity¨ **Endymion¨ responded with a short bow and extending his hand with a yellow rose towards her. Serenity graciously took it and turned to the scouts. **¨Scouts stand up¨** Serenity bid her friends. All the scouts stood up facing their futures leaders but Molly Lizzie and Andrew couldn't figure out why the girls were one second bubbly and happy and the next serious and determined**. ¨You know that is not the way I want you girls to treat me in private, right?¨** Serenity asked teasing her friends. **¨Okay but if we ever treat you so informally in public you are getting the blame.¨** Haruka answered teasingly. Endymion then turned to look at his stunned and speechless friends. ¨**Well, allow me to introduce you to Princess Serenity, only heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom.¨** Endymion told his friends**.¨ Allow me to introduce you to the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion¨** Serenity said.

**¨ So this is how our story begins…¨** And so Serenity a all the others began telling the story they knew so well or in the Scouts case believed they knew. They all answered their friends questions gladly, Serenity being tactful not to give to much away concerning how the Inner Scouts had died and not getting into much detail about the generals as not to finishing waking the memories they had asked her to take away form them.( Ok so the inner scouts remembered everything at one point before my story but the fear of getting betrayed again kept them from dating so they asked Serenity to take the memories away, until they were ready to face them.)

**¨ So you girls are the heroines that have saved us all so many times?¨ **Lizzie asked incredulously**. ¨We could put it like that¨** Serena said shyly. All throughout the explanation Endymion held Serenity's hand with their fingers entwined. Suddenly Serenity shook her head trying to clear her vision that was getting blurry and in th eprocess sinking into Endymion's chest. ¨**You okay princess?¨** Endymion asked while stroking her hair. ¨ **Yes am fine, this form is tiring ¨** Serenity answered silently**.¨ Serena you are beginning to daydream and you still expect me to believe that your dreams aren't something serious?¨** Luna said for the first time in the meeting. **¨ What dreams ?¨** Endymion asked very concerned remembering last time he had those dreams to tell him to stay away from Serenity. **¨ They are nothing , they mean nothing¨** Serenity answered firmly while glaring at Luna. **¨ Your dreams might be…¨** Luna began but was caught off by Serenity's cold voice**.¨ Memories or predictions , I know that but they can also be just dreams, and I don't know what they mean of if they mean anything at all.¨** She stated. **They can't be, I am not allowed to have them¨ **Serenity wondered out loud. **¨What can't they be?¨** Luna asked trying to get a concrete answer from her princess**.¨ Memories from my childhood… in the Moon kingdom¨ **Serenity finished as quietly as she was able.

Finally another chapter. Sorry it took so long but There is this tradition in my country that involves throwing a party when a girl turns 15 and since I turn 15 in February the 26 th I have to help with the plans. Thank you for reading. Please read and review.

Next Chapter: Torturing Dreams


	5. Chapter four: Torturing Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for the reviews. I was so nervous the day before my party so I decided to type up my new chapter the night before. I posted today because its my birthday ( I was to busy yesturday opening all my presents) What did you expected I got them a day before my birthday a ns some people actually expected me to wait until today. So here is chapter four.

Torturing Drreams

After Serenity´s declaration everyone kept quiet, including their 3 newly informed friends, until Serenity´s detransfrorming light brought them out of their stupor. ¨Sorry, I was getting tired¨ Serena said as her friend and boyfriend changed back to.¨We should call it a day¨ Andrew stated glancing at his watch. ¨What the hell, its only like twenty minutes, since you called us in here.¨ Andrew exclaimed. ¨PLUTO¨ all the girls exclaimed at the same time.¨What?¨ asked Lizzie. ¨Sailor Pluto, every planet has a sailor, except Earth that is, but Pluto is the guardian of the gates of time, the principal of our school and your girlfriend Andrew. That´s why she barely spends time with us, I´m I right?¨ Serena asked. ¨Yes, milady you are quite correct¨ a voice said from the shadows. ¨Got off early Puu?¨ Serena asked. ¨Actually I just came back from visiting the Small lady, Shae wants to visit you.¨ Setsuna stated calmly walking to stand next t6o Serena. ¨Sets?¨ Andrew- asked shocked. ¨Hi Andy¨ Setsuna answered and turned towards Serena. ¨What should I tell her then?¨Setsuna asked. ¨Tell her we all miss her a lot and that she may come during the spring break¨ Serena replied calmly. ¨Well , I better take you message now, before she starts her lessons, Enjoy your weekend¨ Setsuna said with a wave and disspaeared. ¨I don´t know how that happened, but my guess is I don´t want to find out, so call it a day?¨ Andrew asked. ¨Sure, hey you guys want to visit then ruins of my kingdom tomorrow?¨ Serena asked hopefully since she had the perfect excuse to go to the Moon to show her new friends around and in the process try to find out why was she having all the strange dreams.¨Sure why not?¨ Lizzie answered. ¨Meet at Raye´s temple tomorrow at ten.¨ Amy said. ¨okay see you tomorrow¨. Answered everyone before leaving to go home. Serena went for a walk in the park to try to calm her spinning thoughts and the headed home for a good night sleep or so she thought.

Serena´s dream: She woke up to find herself in a four poster bed with silver drapes surrounding her. She got out of bed and got dressed in a few minutes and left her bedroom thining intently about something before bumpig into Prince Endymion of Earth. He took her hand and led her through the halls of her own palace, both talking friendly abouth new events in their lifes, with their clasped together until she noticed a blush covering jher face and let go of his hand to find herself standing before the door to her father´s rose garden. ¨We shouldn't be here ¨ Serenity exclaimed quietly trying to turn around aand leave but Endymion caught her wrist and led her inside the garde. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the roses. Suddenly she feels tears running down her cheeks. ¨I´m sorry¨ she breathed and took off running. End of dream.

Serena woke up to find Sammy standing next to her bed tugging lightly in her hair.¨Phone for you, its Mina¨ Sammy said dropping the phone in Serena´s hand and taking off running. ¨Hey, Good morning sleepy head, are you planning to come to the temple today, I mean , its like 2 hours early but everyone was so excited that they came by early.¨ Mina explained over the phone. ¨And let me guess you are the only one with the guts to call because I can´t actually hurt you for no reason just because you are the leader of the Inner Scouts ¨ Srena said. ¨Well kind of¨ Mina said nervously. ¨Chill, I´ll be over there in twenty minutes, and better be ready to leave.¨ Serena said jokingly and hung up. Serena hurriedly took a bath and then got dressed in white pants , light yellow sandals, with a gray sparkling strap top and walked down grabbing her white sweater from the stairs railing.

¨Are you having breakfast, Sweetie?¨ Ikuko asked when Serena appeared down the steps.¨Sorry momm, but my friends are waiting for me.¨Serena said and walked out closing the door behind her, heading for Raye´s temple.

Finally another chapter. My birthday flew by. Suddenly I´m getting ready for my party and the- next moment I´m having lunch at my grandma´s opening the final bag of presents. Well I hope to update again next wekk but I don´t promise anything. Thank you for reading. Please read and review, let that be my birthday present.

Next Chapter: Visiting the Ruins


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting the Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for the reviews. I went to the beach with my uncle and aunt to get a break for the weekend so I couldn't type anything until this week. Sorry it took me so long to updat. Here is chapter five.

Visiting the Ruins

Twenty minutes later Serena was arriving at Raye's temple where everyone was waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm late" Serena said as she hugged her friends and kissed Darien's cheek. "Are you okay Sere, you look tired. " Darien asked in turn staring at his girlfriend. "I'm fine, I had a hard time sleeping last night. That's all" Serena lied. Raye guided them inside of the temple so they wouldn't be seen when Serena noticed how all her friends seem to be wearing their representative color of their planet including her. Amy was wearing blue jeans with a sky-blue t-shirt, Lita was wearing Capri green pants with a tank top with little green thunders, Mina was wearing an orange skirt with an orange\white halter top, Raye was wearing an ankle length red skirt with a black long sleeved shirt with red sleeves, Michiru wore an aquamarine skirt with a shirt, Hotaru wore a black\blue pair of shorts with a cute strap top and Haruka wore brown pair of slacks with a white button up shirt.

"This didn't happened on purpose Serena, I think it was Luna's influence on us" Amy explained motioning her outfit. "Well I suppose you are right" Serena said. "What didn't happened on purpose?" Molly asked. "This, they are dressed in the representative colors of their regent planet" Darien explained. "Regent planet?" Lizzy said. "Yes, the girls are princesses of the planet they are sailor from." Luna explained from the window sill. "Princesses?" Andrew questioned the persons in the room. "Long story, but we are here as bodyguards to our princess, the princess of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity" Lita said in a bored tone. "That is Serena right?" Molly asked. "Yes, enough of this, we were on our WAY TO THE MOON" Serena said in an exasperated tone of voice. "Sorry we got sidetracked" Mina said. "Girls you go using scout transportation without me, Darien you take Andrew and I take Molly and Lizzy, we cool?" Serena instructed. "Cool" was the girls response "Darien" Serena said and he transformed into princess and a Crescent moon glowed in Serenas's forehead. "Lizzy, Molly come here." Serena commanded and grabbed her friends in a hug before disappearing with them on their way to the moon. "Girls get going" Darien said as the girls disappeared in a swirl of colors. "Were are they?" Andrew asked. " On their way to the moon" Darien said before placing his hand on Andrew;s shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of golden light.

On the Moon

"Here we are" Serena said letting go of Molly and Lizzy in the entrance bridge of the moon palace. "It's beautiful" Molly and Lizzy said in complete awe. "Not as beautiful as it was before" Serena said in a distant tone. "Where are the girls?" Molly asked noticing they were the first ones to arrive. "Darien and I travel faster that the scouts sometimes." Serena said turning her gaze from her friends to the stars above. Serena was humming g a soft melody when a flash of golden light appeared where they had appeared and suddenly Darien's clear voice joined Serena's humming. Darien walked up to where Serena stood with her eyes tightly shot. He placed a reassuring hand in her shoulder while saying "Serena come back the past is the past and is not good to relive it." Serena opened her eyes and blinked away some of the tears forming in her eyes just when the girls reappeared in the bridge. "Want to visit the palace? Right?" Serena asked as she finally turned to observe her friends. "of course " was the general response when Serena walked past them towards the palace with all her friend in tow. Just where the door was supposed to be Serena stopped and turned to her friends. "You have to promise you will tell no one but us here what you see or hear I this place " Serena said and waited for her friends reply. Yeah, of course and who would believe us where some of the answers she received before entering the palace. They visited everything the girls could of remembered and Serena barely explained anything until they arrived at the less destroyed section of the palace.

Her bed chambers and bellow the hallway that led to her father rose garden. Since she was in no mood to visit either of those places she began walking back when she heard the girls calling her name. "We shouldn't be here." She said and Darien chuckled. "You remember that?" he asked turning to see his girlfriend face. "It was my dream, last night" Serena said softly. "So I was right they are memories." Luna said appearing next to her mistress. "Don't do that Luna" Mina hissed scared because of the cat's sudden appearance. "For the honor of beautiful memories " Darien stated clasping hands with Serena and started leading her towards the door. "That wasn't beautiful at all" Serena stated resisting Darien's pull. "You just remember the beginning, you'll remember the rest soon" Darien stated pulling Serena harder towards the crystal door of the garden. Everyone followed quietly behind the couple until they entered the garden. "It's beautiful" Lizzy breathed. "You haven't seen all of it" serena staeted leading her friends deeper into the garden. She led her friend to a balcony in which the earth could be seen. The view was breathtaking and all her friends were silently staring at the sight when Serena snapped her eyes closed.

Flashback

(Serenity is fourteen and Endymion is nineteen.)

"Princess wait, If I did or said anything to upset you I didn't meant to." Endymion called after the retreating Moon Princess."You didn't do anything Endymion, it wasn't your fault." Serenity said softly stopping her running in the balcony of the garden from which earth was seen. "It's this place, this garden, why did he had to leave? Why?" Serenity said closing her eyes to hid3e the tears forming in her eyes. Endymion wondered why she hide her tears from him, it wasn't the first time he saw her cry over that same thing. Okay so it wasn't appropriate to see the heiress t the entire Silver Alliance cry but they had been friends since she was three. "Sere, why are you hiding your tears from me?" Endymion asked quietly while coming to stand behind Serenity. "It is not proper for anyone to see me cry" Serenity stated with her eyes closed. "It has never mattered to you before, Why now?' Endymion asked. "It's different" Serenity stated. "why don't you look at me?" Endymion pleaded while placing his hand in Serenity's shoulder. "Because(she turned around o face him and he was able to see something shining in her eyes that hadn't been there last time he had seen her cry ) it's not he same anymore Endy." She whispered lowering her gaze to the marble floor. Only then did Endymion realized that this time her tears weren't just for her missing father but for the feeling of love she had for him. Overjoyed with this fact Endymion cupped her cheek wit his hand and forced her to look up into his eyes before his lips came crashing down on hers. He was about to pull back when he felt Serenity respond to the kiss so he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

End of Flashback

Before Serena opened her eyes her hand flew to her lips and a smile graced her face. "It was the first time we kissed" She stated opening he eyes to find all her friends staring at her in total shock. The silence was broken by Darien's chuckle. "I told you, you would remember everything in due time" He stated before pulling Serena close to him. "Well forgive me but is not my fault I was considered a kid at the age of fourteen." Serena stated softly. "A gracious child but a child none the less" Haruka stated holding Michiru's hand. "Serenity wasn't gracious" Raye retorted. "Girls drop it" Michiru said softly. "Yeah, we should head back before it gets late for lunch" Andrew stated since they knew Setsuna wasn't back yet and hadn't slowed time for them. Serena was staring at one of the rose bushes. "What's wrong?" Darien asked, noticing his girlfriend distracted gaze. "Nothing, I felt as we were being watched." Serena stated. "That's impossible" Luna stated. "I know that Luna" Serena snapped at her cat as she started to walk back to the palace. "Lets get out of here before we start fighting each other." Mina stated and walked behind her princess in order to get out of the garden. Serena pause at the door and stared back at the same bush until Haruka pulled her out and towards the bridge in order to get back to the temple.

I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner but for some reason or other I had no time to type up my new chapters but I will update sooner.

Next Chapter: Unexpected visitors


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thanks for the reviews. I know I have neglected my story but I was in a severe writer's block preventing me to come up with how to follow the story. Now, after a sudden rush of inspiration I know for sure where this story is going.

Unexpected Visitors

"Ok, We are back safe, and I have to run. Bye girls, Andrew, I have to get going. I'll see you guys later." Serena said hugging all her friends and kissing Darien's cheek. "Won't you come with us to the arcade?" Molly asked her since she wanted to discuss certain things with her. "I'm tired and my family expect me to be home by lunch time." Serena answered, softly making her way down the steps of the temple and towards the street. Before reaching the middle step the world spun around her and her feet slipped from under her. Before she hit the floor Darien's strong arms steadied her and brought her to sit on the steps with Haruka not far behind him to make sure she was ok. "sere?" Darien asked worriedly noticing Serena's tightly shut eyes.

Flashback:

A ten year old princess sat in a cold marble bench, in one of the most secluded gardens of her home. She heard one of her mother's advisors approaching and tried to stop her tears, but Sailor Pluto was next to her in a moment. "Princess Serenity, are you alright?" Pluto asked, her voice dripping concern. "I'm fine Pluto, don't mind me, I'm just being silly." The little princess assured. "That's not it, silliness makes people laugh, not cry." Pluto answered sitting next to the princess. "It's nothing" The princess answered, her voice colder than intended. "Then why don't I believe you?, Come now princess tell me what's wrong" Pluto coaxed softly "I, will I ever see my father again? It's already been five years five years since he abandoned us." The princess sobbed into her hands. Pluto pulled the small girl into her arms and tried to soothe her. "He did it for a reason princess." Pluto said lightly. "Does anybody, knows the reason?" The princess asked trying to compose herself. Princess, you'll make yourself sick. Serenity felt her mother in her thoughts. If I could leave this meeting I would go to you my princess but… but the queen couldn't finish her statement. but you cant mother that's what matters. Serenity thought back feeling comforted for the fact her mother was trying her best to soothe her. She felt Luna approaching so she pulled away from Pluto and wiped her tears away. "Princess Serenity you have a visitor." Luna exclaimed. "Thanks Luna" Serenity said charmingly, turning around, to come face to face with her all time friend Endymion. Running into his arms she laughed against his shoulder as Pluto and Luna left the courtyard. "" You have grown so tall in the past six months" Serenity teased her friend. "It was to be expected, Sere I did turn 15 in the past six months." Endymion replied with a chuckle. He then notice Serenity's puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. "Sere. Have you been crying?" Endymion asked holding his best friend at arm's length to see her face.

End of flashback.\\

Serena slowly opened her eyes and smile soothingly at Haruka and Darien. "It's ok guys it was just a flashback." Serena said softly trying to stand up. Darien stopped her and picked her up bridal style. "she could fall again, I'm taking her home." Darien stated with a nod towards the scouts as he moved towards his car. "How the hell did you do that?" Andrew said motioning the stairs and Haruka. "We can all do stuff like that when it comes down to saving the princess's life." Hotaru said softly as she moved down the steps and headed towards the arcade. The rest following behind her.

IN the car….

"You ok Serena?" Darien asked when he noticed Serena's angry glare towards whatever they went by. "Yea, I'm fine." Serena said absently. "No, your not, what particular flashback was it?" Darien asked knowing that was bothering her. "The fifth year anniversary of when my father left." Serena muttered extremely bothered by the fact he was reading her so easily. "Ok, you were ten, what else?" Darien asked forcefully trying to open her up. "and what? You were there for me like the best friend you were to me. If you don't remember , we didn't became a couple until a few weeks after my 14th birthday." She stated sadly. "That makes u sad?" Darien asked "Darien, you knew me since I was three, we wasted so many year of knowing each other and we died four years after declaring out love." Serena satted as she turned away from Darien's loving gaze. A sense of being watched overwhelmed her as she turned her head frantically. The uneasy felling slowly left her and she turned to Darien who was looking at her questiongly. "Darien didn't you felt that?" Serena asked worriedly. "Felt what my love?" Darien asked as he stared at his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it, probably it was nothing." Serena said with a sigh.

Ten minutes later Darien was pulling up in front of Serena's house. "We have arrived, my beautiful maiden." Darien said as he moved to open Serena's door. "Thank you my chivalrous prince." Serena said with a mocked bow, as she got out of the car. "Thank you foe driving me Darien, I could have walked." Serena said as they reached the door to her house. "You were in no condition to walk, what if u had another flashback? Beside I enjoy your company. I vowed I would spend most of my free time with you since I came back from the States." Darien said softly pulling her to him in a warm embrace. "You don't have to spend all your time with me Darien." Serena mumbled softly against his chest. "I know that Sere, but I want to. I love you. " Darien murmured near her ear. "I love you too." Serena said.

Suddenly an enormous rush of power rushed trough their bodies and forced them to reply the last day on the moon. They were holding onto each other like if their lives depended on it. As fast as it had begun it had ended and Darien and Serena stood in the front porch of Serena's house breathing hard and holding onto each other. "That can only mean…." Serena started but Darien finished for her. "They are back, as in good side back." Darien caressed Serena's face softly. A few minutes after her breathing was under control Serena turned her eyes to Darien's. "Do you want to stay for lunch?" Serena asked hopefully. "I'd love too, but your dad wants to kill me most of the time whne I come by to pick u up or drop u off. I'm sure he would shoot me if I stayed for lunch." Darien said with a small smile playing on his lips. "Don't be silly Darien, my family loves you, at least most of the time. Please stay, please." Serena said as she pouted and made directed her puppu dog eyes to Darien. "Ohh fine, I didn't wanted to go home to cook anyhow." Darien said grinning. "You know what? I take back my invitation." Serena said as she unlocked the door. "I'm kidding." Darien said as he followed behind her. "Yeah, right. Mom I'm home." Serena said as she lifted her white sweater over her head. "Serena I need ur help." Sammy said as he walked down the steps. "Sure Sammy just give me a sec." Serena said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mom, can Darien stay for lunch?" Serena said as she found her mom arranging three plates for lunch. "Of course not honey, but u usually bring Mina. What happened t her anyhow?" Ikuko asked as Serena lowered from the shelves another plate. "Mina have some proyect from school to work on, so they are doing it after eating at Lita's place." Serena said as she gave her mother the plate and walked back to were she had left Darien and Sammy talking. "Ok Sammy I'm all yours what do u need me for?" Serena said as she walked up to her brother. "What can I do to get a girl to like me if she is always hanging around girls that scare the hell out of me?" Sammy said as he fiddled with the game boy he had in his hands. "What do you mean Sammy?" serena said as she laid a gentle hand in Sammy's shoulder. "The girls she hangs out with are older, way older than me and they tend to be very overprotective of her." Sammy said as he moved away from his sister. "But Mika usually hangs out with you…. And that sounds an awful lot like…… Oh God you have a thing for Hotaru." Serena exclaimed excitedly. "No I don't" Sammy said as he turned his head and blushed furiously.

"Serena you aren't planning anything are you?" Darien asked as he noticed Serena's gleeful expressions. "No Darien I'm not going to play matchmaker if that's what you mean." Serena said with a glare towards her boyfriend. "Sammy I won't force you to do anything, but heed your sister's advice. The best way to avoid this scary friends is to catch her at school. Michiru, usually hangs with me and the rest of friends and Haruka is at collage. Setsuna is harder to avoid cus she is constantly breathing down all of our necks. Specially Hotaru's and mine, but she likes u already and if u hadn't realized it yet most of the girls she hangs around are my friends." Serena said as her mother called them to the dinning room where lunch was set in the table. "Come on, I'm starving." Serena said as she pulled Darien into the dinning room. Ken entered the house a few seconds after they had sat down. "well Serena it wasn't hard to let ur old man know we had a lunch guest." Ken said as he greeted Darien. "It was a last minute thing Darlin." Ikuko said as she brought another plate from the kitchen.

A couple of minutes after lunch was done and over with Ken invited Darien to stay for dessert and have a cup of coffee that he readily agreed to. Both Serena and Sammy were instructed to do their homework so they spread their books in the coffee table in the living room to do it. An hour later with Serena sitting down right in front of Darien and Darien playing with one of her piggy tails as he was in a deep discussion with Ken about some business or another. "I'm done" Serena exclaimed interrupting the middle of Darien's comment about the company that his parents had left for him. Both her parents glared at her and she apologized to Darien who had taken her homework and reading it over. "This is right. Sere……" Darien said scolding as Serena snatched the paper from his hands and stuffed it into her binder. "What? Don't give me that look, there was a good reason why I let my grades drop and beside they were never on the verge of failing a year." Serena said as she picked up her stuff and headed towards her bedroom to put it away. A few minutes later she plopped down on the couch next to Darien. "Life would have been far much easier if you hadn't let ur grades drop at all." Darien whispered in her ear as the doorbell rang. Ikuko got up and went to get the door. She came back wearing a concerned expression on her face. "Darien, friends of your are looking for you outside. They said you and Serena agreed to help them with something." Ikuko said still a little concerned with the good looks of the other four boys. "Mom, can I go with Darien, I did promise I'd help them. " Serena said looking hopefully at her mother. "Just bring her home before dinner Darien." Ikuko said as Serena got up and pulled Darien out of the house. "Don't worry, she'll be back before then." Darien said over his shoulder as Serena picked up her sweater and finished going out of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There, I'm done, I know it took a while but I had some problems here and a major writing block.

AN: Ok, I know I said that Serena's family didn't knew about Darien in the first chapter but to take the story where I want it to go, Her family do know about him and like him most of the time. And I know Serena's house doesn't have a front porch but for the sake of my story it had one.


End file.
